Enjoy Your Meal
by Mr.Alcoholic
Summary: (Sin Kids/Abominations) Loan Loud gets a job at Burger King. She hates it.


Enjoy your meal" An unenthusiastic Loan on a cap said as she handed a bag of burgers.

It was a Saturday, and the blonde twenty year old girl had been working the night shift at Burger King for a month and a half.

And she fucking hated it.

But she had to suck it up since her mom had pressured her into taking whatever job she could get, and as much as she didn't want to deal with this lame shit, it was better than dealing with her.

At the start it wasn't so bad. It was easy, the other employees left her alone and she even experienced a little bit of personal accomplishment during the first few days.

That didn't last. Soon she came to see why everyone despises this kind of work. The customers are assholes, the children annoying and the bathrooms look like an industrial waste dumping zone.

The night shift on its own had its particular bullshit. Late night was the time when most of the worst customers, like drunks, thugs and junkies came by to chow down and use the toilet to puke, sell drugs or snort them.

But of all the things she had to do, the one she hated the most was tending the drive thru the weekends.

See, the place always closed at half past midnight. The drive thru didn't, and on weekends service kept going until three in the morning. And since she was the newest, she had to man the worst post of that shift.

The window.

Nothing she had ever experienced in her live could be compared to the massive levels of assholery she witnessed at that window, and she had spent most of that life playing online with griefers, hackers, children and autists.

Something about being in a drive thru on the night hours of the morning must transform people or something. They were either Über snarky dicks, assholes at the brink of a road rage or worst of all, the creeps that jacked off while ordering.

She had already served two of those creeps and it was just half past one.

She didn't know how they did it, the speakers they used for taking orders were shit and made her sound robotic. How does someone masturbate to that? At least the mic on the customer side was so fucked up after being punched so many times that most of the fapping and heavy breathing was covered by static.

This job was trash, all the shit she had to work through wasn't worth the meager paycheck se got at the end of the month.

Loan just wanted to quit this dump and go back to playing all night with her online friends. But at the end, it was better to stay and endure this bullshit than to leave and make mom go hardcore-bitch mode on her ass.

Loan slumped over the window sill and took a deep breath of night air, trying to relax for a minute. Then she saw a car getting in the drive thru. In the dark Loan took notice it was a high-end Mercedes-Benz. "Whow. Even the rich settle for dog chow at this hour." Loan thought as she stood up and put her headset back on.

As she heard the car stopping, Loan monotonically recited the classic corporate greeting she had been taught "Hi, welcome to Burger King. How can I serve you tonight?"

"Get me a$%&/"$•%*+ •###ries an%$## ||&$+*=$with no&% $." The woman's voice was so distorted by static that Loan was unable to write down anything.

"Sorry miss, could you repeat the order please."

"Yeah, a long chick%&/# */+$$ &hick%&%$ #whop%$&¬# %$•%-/€¬# ." The woman repeated, her voice drowned again by static.

"Sorry miss, the speaker fails from time to time. Could you repeat the order again, please?" Loan knew where this was heading.

"...I said %&$%&/¬#€ # |€##$%&*+&$•$%"•# €&%$# €*+/%$## /&." The woman said. This time Loan could only ear the start before the static muted her, but she could tell the woman was starting to get angry.

"...Could you repeat it again?" Loan said getting her headset off in preparation for what she knew was coming.

*BAM* *BAM*

"What the fuck is wrong with this piece of junk!" Came the woman's shouts from outside the window followed by more banging on the speaker.

Loan put the headset back on and tried to reason with the customer "Please miss, refrain from hitting the speaker and repeat your order so I can take it."

"$%&% $€%&+••$&%#."

"...Could you repeat that?"

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

"How am I supposed to order anything if this thing doesn't work!?" Came the shouts again "Can I just drive to the window and just order directly to you?"

"Sorry miss, orders have to be made at that station. Company policy."

"What do you want me to do then!? Shout it out from back here!?"

"Sorry miss, but making too much noise this late at night is illegal."

"But the speaker doesn't work!"

"I know miss."

"Then let me order at your window!"

Loan knew this was going to piss her off even more, but she was obligated to say it "...Sorry, but you have to use the speaker, miss."

"WHAT!?" The yell could be heard a mile away. Loans coworkers certainly heard it, but they weren't getting involved in that shit show.

"Sorry miss, its company policy" Tried to explain Loan.

"Are you dense!? You said you can't hear me through this cheap piece of crap!" The woman kept shouting from her car.

"I know miss, but the rules say you have to order there." Loan said, still speaking through the headset.

"Then what do you want us to do, Einstein!? Keep trying until you crack my order like it was the German code!?"

The woman was starting to get on Loan's nerves. "I'm sorry miss, but we have to use the speaker for orders."

"Your minimum wage brain doesn't get it!? You can't take my order because this junk you want me to use doesn't work, retard! And you stop filming all this you little..."

The woman was poking at her gamer rage, the same rage that had broke several controllers over the years and once had made her punch through an old CRT screen. But she had to restrain herself and suck it up like she had done before. "I'm sorry miss, but we have to use the speaker. If we-"

"If we what!? Sit here for the rest of the night!? Dear I have better things to do than listen to a damn dimwit!

"Miss I'm just trying to-"

"Yeah trying! Like you tried to get a good job and ended up working night shift in a BK! I'm sure your parents are really fucking proud of you for getting so far in life!"

That last one stung Loan bad enough to make her lose her cool "Then how about you go eat somewhere else, rich bitch?"

"...What did you say?" The hard voice of the woman came clearly through the speaker, the piece of junk deciding THIS was a good moment to work.

"I said how about you eat somewhere else, rich bitch?"

"Oooooh I get it" Said the woman smugly "That part about your parents and you being a loser burned, didn't it?" Loan could feel the malicious grin of the woman as she said that.

"At least my parents didn't pamper me until I became an angry filthy cunt." Loan responded raising her voice.

"At least my parents expected more from me than a dead end job." The woman said also raising her voice.

"At least I got myself a job instead of sucking money from daddy's wallet!"

"At least my father had enough faith in me to pay me an education!"

"AT LEAST MY FATHER DIDNT FEED ME HIS DICK FOR AN EDUCATION!" Loan shouted at the top of her lungs.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" The woman shouted, Loan heard the car accelerating to her window.

At this point Loan was totally livid. She frantically looked around the room for something big, took notice of a big metal dustpan and grabbed it. The moment the car was getting to her window Loan leaned out of it and flung the dustpan, nailing it on the windshield of the Mercedes.

The woman literally pounced out the car's window and took hold of the neck of her uniform. Loan was about to carve another cock-hole into that bitch's face when "Aunt Lola!?

"Loan!?"

As they looked mortified at each other, Leia, in the middle of a laughing fit on the back seat of the car, tried to keep still her phone's camera."AHAHAHA! Oh God, I'm uploading this to the family group!"


End file.
